Une belle histoire d'amour
by bella4ever2812
Summary: Prenez 2 personnes qui ne se connaissent depuis peu... et qui tombe éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre... Vous aurez... Une belle histoire d'amour...


Une belle histoire d'amour...

_Chapitre 1 : Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie_

Il était 7 heures du matin quand je me réveillai en sursaut. Il faisait encore noir dehors quand je réalisai quel jour on était. En pensant à cela, mon coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort.

Avant de vous dire pourquoi tant de sentiments me submergeaient, je vais me présenter.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan (Bella pour les intimes) et j'ai 18 ans. Aujourd'hui est un jour assez spécial : je vais entrer à l'université.

Enfin, je vais aller à mon kot, l'enménager et y rester.

Je regardai autour de moi, ma chambre que j'allais abandonner, était vide. Il n'y avait que des boîtes en carton éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Je pris un air nostalgique devant tout ce « vide ». Cette chambre, j'allais la délaissé pour quelques mois. Et oui, je n'allais rvenir que pour Noël car Boston était trop loin de Forks pour revenir tous les weekends. Boston. Cette ville se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de Forks.

Charlie, mon père, allait beaucoup me manquer, mais c'était la meilleur façon de partir loin de mon ex: Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen était une personne bizarre. Mais je l'avais aimé pendant plus d'une année. Nous avions vécu une belle histoire d'amour mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Le problème avec Edward; c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de secrets et qu'il ne partageait rien avec moi.

Après plusieurs semaines de disputes intensives, on se sépara. Cela faisait 3 semaines maintenant mais j'avais moins mal, ce qui était une bonne chose.

J'étais maintenant sur le chemin de la guérison. Enfin, ...

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement, ce qui me retira de mes pensées. C'était Charlie.

_Tu es déjà réveillée? _Me demanda-t'il.

_Ben tu sais papa, c'est un peu dur de ne pas se réveiller devant la rude journée qui s'annonce..._

_Oui... Je... Je veux bien le croire. _Dit-il pensivement.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Ce qui était chouette avec Charlie, c'étais qu'on était pas obligé de lui parler des heures. Les silences parlaient déjà suffisament d'eux-mêmes.

_Ecoute... _Dit-il tout en s'approchant de mon lit._ Je ... Enfin... Tu vas beaucoup me manquer... Et... Heu... Je voulais te donner un petit cadeau pour que tu te souviennes toujours de ton petit papa, même s'il est à des miliers de kilomètres._

Tout en disant ces mots, Charlie s'approcha de moi avec quelque chose dans sa main. C'était un collier en or. Il y avait un pendentif. Ce pendentif représentait un ange.

Il était vraiment magnifique. Charlie me l'attacha derrière ma nuque.

_Ecoute... Je... Je vais aller dans la cuisine, te préparer ton petit déjeuner. Tu veux manger quoi? Des céréales? Des oeufs au bacon? Des pancakes? Ou bien du pain? Ou encore des..._

_Des pancakes, ca serait parfait. _Le coupais-je.

_D'accord, alors ca sera des pancakes. _Dit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre pour prendre la direction de la cuisine.

Typique de Charlie. Dire à sa fille, sans vraiment le dire qu'elle allait lui manquer. En tout cas, je trouvais son présent très beau et très touchant.

« Bon Bella, il serait tant que tu ailles prendre une bonne douche et que tu ailles mettres des vetements. Une longue journée s'annonce! »

Je me levai d'un bond, pris les vetements que j'avais laissé sur la chaise de mon bureau (car les restes étaient tous, soit dans des valises, soit dans des cartons) et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je profitai de ma douche bien chaude, de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur tout mon corps... Ca me détendait un tout petit peu... Mais pas pour longtemps, car à peine ressortit de la douche et après avoir remis mes vêtements, mon coeur se serra contre ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas paritr... Mais je devais partir.

L'université de Boston était une des meilleurs universités qui se trouvait dans l'est ce l'Amérique. J'allais recevoir les meilleurs cours, les meilleurs professeurs...

Et si je n'avais pas d'amis? Et si personne ne m'aimait?

« Mon dieu, Bella, tu te fera des amis, ne t'inquiète pas! Tu as survécu à Forks, il y a 2 ans... alors pourquoi pas maintenant? »

C'est vrai. J'étais bête. Mais j'avais surtout peur... Peur de l'inconnu, mais aussi peur de laisser Charlie tout seul à la maison... Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se dévrouiller. Faire la cuisine, la vaiselle, s'occuper du linge... C'était moi qui faisait tout...

« Mais Bella, tu es bête, il a vécu plus d'une dizaine d'années sans toi... Pourquoi ca serait différent maintenant?? »

Je descendis les escaliers et ce que je découvris dans la cuisine me coupa le souffle... Charlie avait fait trop de pancakes... Enfin, assez de pancakes pour toute une armée mais de trop pour lui et moi. Comment allais-je engloutir tout cela? En plus, mon ventre était noué, j'avais la gorge serré... En gros, je n'avais pas faim. Rien que l'odeur me donna envie de vomir.

_Ah ma chérie! J'espère que tu as faim! _S'écria mon père, tout joyeux_._

_Heu... Ben.. C'est que.._

_Je le savais, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait le double de ce que j'aurais fait d'habitude..._

_En fait... _Commencais-je_. Je n'ai pas trop faim..._

_Oh! _Charlie était coupé dans son élan._ Bon ce n'est pas grave, au moins j'en aurais pour demain matin quand tu seras... Heu.. Enfin..._

Je le regardai bizarrement. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

_Heu... Bon appétit. Dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait enjoué._

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Le silence était présent. En fait, je ne savais quoi dire... J'avais peur d'éclater en sanglots ou bien de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

_Bon, il faudrait qu'on charge la camionnette avec toutes tes affaires... Ce serait bête que tu rates ton avion pour Boston, non??_

_Heu... Oui... Je vais monter, chercher les cartons..._

_D'accord, je t'attends ici..._

Je monta les escaliers, me rendit dans ma chambre et regarda autour de moi. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

« Sois forte, Bella. Tu peux y arriver. »

Je pris le premier carton et alla jusqu'à la camionnette.

Après 3 cartons et 2 valises, ma chambre était vide. Je regardai autour de moi... Tout était vide: plus de posters sur les murs, plus de photos dans divers cadres, plus de vêtements dans l'armoire,... Plus rien. Comme ci, je n'avais jamais existé...

Je regardai la fenêtre où Edward avait l'habitude d'entrer pendant que Charlie dormait. Je fermai les yeux en pensant à ce souvenir.

Je sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi... Au revoir Forks, au revoir ancienne vie... Bonjour Boston... Une nouvelle vie commence...

******


End file.
